The present invention relates to a quick coupling arrangement installed in a telescopic shaft between an upper shaft section and a lower shaft section, and rotated between two positions to lock/unlock the upper shaft section and the lower shaft section.
There is known a prior art telescopic shaft for a golf club, comprised of three cylindrical shaft sections, which slide one inside another. The upper and intermediate shaft sections of the telescopic shaft each have an external thread. Screw caps are respectively moved on the intermediate shaft section and the lower shaft section, and respectively threaded onto the external thread on the upper shaft section and the external thread on the intermediate shaft section to lock the telescopic shaft in the operative position. The main drawback of this structure of telescopic shaft is the complicated operation procedure to lock/unlock the shaft sections. Further, because the screw caps are disposed on the outside of the telescopic shaft, they destroy the sense of beauty of the golf club.